More Like You
by Dragonhart46
Summary: A trip to the muggle world with her dad reveals that little Argo Malfoy is more like her Mother. Will she be the next 'Notorious Mya?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Apart from this story, what do I own?...let's see...nothing! Absolutely nothing! xD**

 **Author's Note - This is AU where Hermione never obliviated her parents.**

 **Hope you all like this story. It's only my second,so help me out here. All constructive criticisms are welcomed. Please do review. It really helps.**

 **Thanks for betaing and supporting me Quilldragon23746 and 1loveHP.**

"Hello! Yes, yes, she's fine. We just reached home.

Oh yes, I'm fine too. Thanks for asking. And the swelling's reduced a bit.

Yes, of course, I'll take care of them. Ok then, babyee! "

No one in this whole universe, would think that 'The Malfoys' would have a conversation like this using a muggle object.

What did she call it?... a te-le-phone? Yes, that's the thing.

But, you couldn't help it when you had muggle in-laws, now could you?

As he kept the ...um...the thing (receiver) in it's place, Draco couldn't stop thinking about this very, very beautiful girl who had entered his life...about 4 years ago.

Her eyes... they were so big and beautiful and a reflection of his own. Her messy brunette blocks. Her mischieves..

He just couldn't stop thinking of her. She really meant the world to him, he thought.

This little girl was named Argo Malfoy, who, at the current moment was fast asleep in her room, completely exhausted.

As soon as he entered his, (oh no, wait, let's just correct it) THEIR drawing room, he saw his beautiful, smart yet stubborn wife doing some paperwork. Hermione worked at the ministry, and right now, she looked like a very messy worker.

"Ello Wify"

"What is it Draco? Why are you being so cheesy today, huh?

"I'm always like this, you just don't notice it wify" laughed draco.

At this, Hermione looked up from her messy paperwork and gave Draco a small smile.

"Thank you so much for taking Argo to my parents' place. It really means a lot to them and to me too." She said as she got up from her chair to hug her husband.

"I didn't take leave from work for nothing, now, did I?" He was now looking into her chocolate brown orbs. "...You still have to give me my reward," said Draco, with a sly smile.

"Reward, huh?" Hermione thought aloud, letting go of him, "How about, I cook tomorrow's dinner?" she asked.

Hermione grinned evilly in her mind, as she could literally see Draco turning white.

"Umm...are you sure you want to..." Draco was cut off by Hermione who had noticed a swelling in his hand and asked "What happened to your hand Draco? How did you get hurt? Did something hit you?"

"Whoa! Slow down, woman! Too many quesions. Deep breath! Alright, the answers are - big story, big story and yes."

Hermione deliberately put down her paperwork and turned attentively towards him. "I'm all ears."

Draco let out a throaty chuckle, before bursting into raucous laughter.

"OurdaughterhappenstobemorelikeyouMione!!" he said clutching his sides as they started hurting from laughter.

"What?!" Hermione ground out, her own lips twitching upwards at her husband's obvious mirth, inspite of the fact that Draco's words made no sense to her, whatsoever.

While Draco attempted to curb his glee, Hermione deftly fixed his injured hand, Draco yelping at the sudden sting. It was just a swelling and Hermione knew exactly what to do.

Draco was now more relaxed and started telling what had happend . "Our daughter happens to be more like you Hermione!" He burst out again.

Hermione neither knew why, all of a sudden, Draco was telling her this, nor how this was related to her question.

She didn't even know whether she should be happy about this or not, as she clearly remembered how she was as a kid. ( Her relatives used to call her - Notorious Mya!!)

Anyway, she asked "Is that so? How?" wishing that draco wouldn't reply to this.

But, to her rotten luck, he did. "You should have seen her today.." more laughter ".. at your parents' place!"

Hermione immediately felt bad for her old folks.

As she couldn't handle this curiosity anymore, she said " Oh, please get to the point!"

Now, what did Argo do??

 **Author's Note - As you all guessed, it's not yet completed. I am really trying my best to finish this as soon as possible. Let me know, what do YOU think Argo did?**


	2. Muggle park and books

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter belongs to JKR. And obviously I'm not her.**

 **You guys are the best, QuillDragon23746 and 1loveHP. Thanks for all your support and love. And QuillDragon23746, you are the best beta ever!** "

"Are my parents alright?!" Hermione asked nervously.

"Don't worry, they must be fine by now." assured Draco.

Hermione let out a happy sigh, but before she could ask what her dear daughter had done, something struck in her mind, and she asked "Wait, what?! What do you mean by - alright now?"

"Relax Hermione! They are fine. Except onebitemarkandonebrokenbone"

"First off, dear husband, I can't understand a single word you just spoke. And how can you ask me to relax when you are not telling me WHAT HAPPENED?! "

By the look in Hermione's eyes, Draco knew not to mess with her now. So he decided to go on, with all what had happened that day.

"Promise me, that you will not get mad."

"I'll try." said Hermione. "Now go on, enough of your dramatics."

Draco took a deep breath and ran into the story.

"After I reached the platform, I caught a taxi. But accidentally I got off it too soon." He was now looking very cautiously at Hermione, who just nodded in reply, asking him to continue.

"So, me and Argo had to walk some distance and there was this... muggle park on the way. So obviously, Agro wanted to go in and that was what she did."

Draco smiled to himself as he played the memory of an excited Agro running towards the park and muttered 'That little devil' to himself.

After a second of thinking where he had stopped, Draco continued "Then she played for a while in some things, of which I only recognised the swings."

"Oh For Merlin's sake! Cut the details Draco."

"Oh, yes dear, for sure. But, this is an essential part of the story. I mean, what happened next is.." Said a gleeful Draco.

"What?" Was the only word Hermione said, before there was a PoP sound and green smoke emerging from their floo, followed by Ginny Weasley.

"BUTTERBEER ANYONE?" shouted Ginny as soon as she entered the drawing room with two butterbeers.

"SHHHH" said the couple in unison. "Argo's alseep!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry" said Ginny, with a stupid expression. "

After keeping down the butterbeers, she grinned at her friends and said "Sorry folks, got to get back to the burrow before Albus wakes up. Just dropped by to give you both the treat I had promised!"

"Are you serious?!" Asked Draco dumbfounded.

"Of course, I'm serious." Said ginny walking back to the floo. "See you guys!" She shouted as she floo'ed back again.

She was long gone, even before they could reply her.

"Wow! Only Ginny can do that!" Said Hermione as she held her butterbeer up and took a big swig.

"So back to the story." Draco said as he picked up his own butterbeer. After taking a large sip, Draco continued "With in fifteen minutes in the park...I lost her!"

Hermione spat out the butterbeer from her mouth, which flew and landed directly on the person sitting in front of her.

Drenched in butterbeer, Draco was looking at Hermione with such an expression, which resembled a puppy caught red handed teething the couch.

"What the hell? How could you? I mean, it's your own four-year-old daughter, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione was now pacing the room and trying not to panic. "I'm not letting you take her out again! What if...what if.. How is she? Oh my Lord!.."

Draco had the audacity to snigger at this.

"Calm down, women! Can you even hear yourself? Why are you asking me - How is she? When you, yourself put her to bed, like an hour ago. Just relax Hermione, and by the way, I found her within a couple of minutes."

Hermione have him a look which clearly said, 'Thank God you did Draco, or else I would bite your head off. Literally!'

Shuddering at her expression, Draco asked "Guess where I found her?"

"Let's see, umm...may be right infront of your eyes!" Such a git, Hermione thought to herself.

Ignoring his wife's sarcastic reply, Draco Chuckled heartily, before saying "Nope." In a sing-song voice.

Hermione deliberately took a deep breath, to calm herself down and said "I do NOT know, Draco."

Carefully looking at his wife, to see how she'd react, he continued "I found her sitting on one of the park benches, next to a boy. He must be around eight or nine years of age, that's all.

And GUESS what?!"said Draco "She was bugging him about the book he was reading and asking him to read it out loud for her."

Draco paused and tried to suppress his mirth as much as possible.

"Even when the boy said that, it was an encyclopedia, and Agro wouldn't understand a thing, she kept on asking him to read it out loud." He continued, looking at Hermione's cheeks turn pink.

"She even put up a tantrum, when the boy refused to explain what an encyclopedia is. The poor boy was almost in tears!"

Hermione had shut her eyes now.

"You really owe me one, Mione. It was really hard convincing Argo to leave the park and even harder to get out of the park, while all the others, just laughed and stared at us."

Hermione got the point. She blushed furiously. She still remembered the stories told to her, by both her parents, teachers and relatives, about how much trouble she used to get into, in the exact same way and for the exact reason. THIRST FOR BOOKS AND KNOWLEDGE!

During her later teens, her parents used to pull her leg, by saying that 'She'll get it, only when she'll experience it through her own kid!'

Hermione laughed, as she was both embarrassed and happy.

"Don't you think it's pretty obvious. I mean, she's Hermione Granger-Malfoy's daughter. She had to have, some of my traits." Mione said in her defence, to Draco's accusation.

(Hell yeah, now she felt as if she was being accused!)

"Oh, yes dear. She had to." Said Draco grinning from ear to ear. "...But, this was just the beginning!"

"Oh Lord! Beginning?" Whispered Hermione as she sagged in her chair.

 **Author's Note - Hope you all found this chapter funny and interesting. Please review and let me know whether you liked it or not**.

 **The next chapter is comming soon, so hold on!**


	3. The Beast and the EV

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter belongs to JKR and I'm not her. (Why am I even telling this, when everybody knows it?! Anyway...)**

 **Thank you so much for betaing this chapter Quilldragon23746. And thank you 1LoveHP for supporting me.**

 **Author's Note -** **Read, review and enjoy ;)**

 **A** **nd don't forget to check out the rest of the AN at the end of this chapter.**

"Yes, it's just the beggining." Said Draco, reassuring his wife.

Getting up from his chair, he took a couple of steps towards his room, but when Hermione was about to stop him, he turned towards her and said "Patience wify, I'll tell you everything. But, not like this" He said guesturing to his butterbeer soaked robes.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that." Said Hermione, but Draco knew better that she didn't really mean it. Smirking at his own choice (for a wife) he left his room after taking a hot shower. Settling down on his cozy couch, in front of the crackling fire, he eyed his wife who was now oggling a random point on the celing, as if she was in deep thought.

'Hem hem' said Draco, just to annoy Hermione (as he loved doing it, by the way), and he was successful in it too, as she gave a sudden jerk.

"Oh, it's only you." She said, with a sarcastic smile. "I thought professor Umbridge pardoned some of her time to come visit us." She completed gleefully.

Oh, she knew how to hit a nerve, didn't she?

She knew, one of the things Draco didn't like was recollecting his support to that toad-like witch. But, he knew, a very angry Ron had once said 'Whenever he's on the verge of forgetting it, make sure he doesn't.' To a very angry Hermione who had nodded in reply.

Still controlling his mind from going back to his fifth year, Draco cleverly replied "I didn't know you're still in touch with her, Hermione. Next time you invite her to tea, let me know alright, so that I can accompany you both. Ah! Merlin knows how I miss those days."

He could swear that Hermione (who had now turned a shade paler) had muttered one particular word that she hadn't used since a very long time, but didn't exactly tell anything aloud.

Keeping her quill down, having no clue why she was holding it in the first place, Hermione replied, "Yeah, sure, I'll let you know." Now taking deep breaths and keeping her sarcasm apart, she came to their main topic and asked "And?..."

"And?" Repeated Draco dumbfounded.

"Argo, Draco. What happened next?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah.." Said Draco, as he plunged back into his story telling. "So, while we were coming out of the park, Agro found a beast."

"A WHAT?!" Yelled Hermione, who was now on the edge of her seat.

"A beast. Just like that." Draco said pointing to a picture of Hermione, holding Crookshanks. "But it was a stray." He completed, thinking about how he had felt when he saw his precious little angel go pick that thing up. Shuddering, he continued, "She forced me to permit her to carry it till your parent's place. It was very bad Hermione, trust me. It looked really, really evil and..."

But before he could describe how evil the cat looked, Hermione burst out, "For the thousandth time, Draco! His name is CROOKSHANKS! And he's NOT A BEAST!"

"Yeah, whatever. Still, I don't think your 'cat' was normal, Hermione. I mean, no cat can be that clever, now can it?" Asked Draco. But when Hermione was about to dive into explaining how 'normal' her cat was, he interrupted her and said "Do you want to know the story or not?"

Thinking for a second, and choosing wisely Hermione said, "Yes, go on." While parallely, she made a mental note of telling Draco (again) about the normalcy of her dear Crookshanks.

"So, as you know, I couldn't say no to those puppy eyes and she carried it till we reached the Granger residence."

"You really shouldn't have allowed her to.." Said Hermione, but Draco cut her short by saying "You know even I didn't want to...but.." Draco was searching for words to justify himself, but was failing miserably. It was very hard for him to say 'no' to Argo when she requested such simple things.

So he chose to continue ahead with his story and said "But you know what she did after we reached your parents' place...She didn't let the beast...I mean, the cat go. She named him Hermione." He said, trying hard to recollect the stupid beast's name, but when he was confused whether it was 'Fluffy' or 'Fatty' , he continued "She took him in! And to top it off, your parents didn't even mind. As if they knew why.."

Draco cought his wife's eyes and knew that she had found one more resemblance between herself and her daughter.

"Mrs. Granger even told me that, you too, that is in your childhood, had brought nearly 20 stray cats home (and nearly none of them stayed). And hence she was not surprised at all."

"True." Was all what came out of Hermione's now little dry mouth.

"Want some more butterbeer? Hot chocolate?" Asked Draco all of a sudden, as he needed one, and was going to get one for himself .

Looking up at her husband, Hermione knew very well why he was asking her this, yet she nodded her head and said "Butterbeer please."

Staring at her husband's back, as he retreated towards the kitchen, Hermione thought of all those cats she had brought home and all the fun she had with them. And with this thought, she mentally jotted down, to take Agro to a pet shop and get her a new pet.

After some time, when Draco and Hermione once again settled themselves down with a butterbeer bottle in hand, Draco said "You know how strange that cat was? Really weird, I'll tell you. As soon as it was inside, it made itself home, as if it owned it." Sighing and shuddering, he continued "Anyway, the rest of the morning was good and Argo spent it peacefully (thank Merlin!), alternating between playing and talking to your parents." He took a swig of his drink and then said "I just wished I could say the same for the afternoon, but..." he broke off again.

It had started to annoy Hermione now, but then he said, "But it was not exactly her fault!" as if he was telling it to himslef.

Thinking what her daughter might have done, which was not her fault, Hermione sipped her own butterbeer patiently, still keeping up with her promise of being 'all ear' to Draco.

They silently sipped their butterbeer untill there was no more left in the bottle. Then, grinning to himself, Draco looked at his wife as if he was mentally calculating how much his daughter resembled her. Hermione knew this, but was tired of asking him to narrate his day. So she decided on a different approach of not asking (more like pleading) him to continue his story.

Draco, massaging his swollen hand (which now, was neither swollen nor looked as if it was hurting), continued "As I was saying, the morning was good."

'Ugg..such a git. I don't how Argo bears with his story-telling skills.' Thought Hermione, sighing deeply and trying not to make any eye contact with her husband.

As if he didn't see or hear her sigh, he continued "But later in the afternoon, something weird happened. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had an appointment, more like an emergency, so they had to go downstairs to their...umm... Cilick? Is that it?"

'Cilick? What the hell was that supposed to mean? What is he trying to say?' thought Mione, and all of a sudden, as if she understood what he ment, started laughing at her silly husband. "You mean 'clinic'? Oh Merlin! Draco..." as more laughter ensued, Draco turned a shade paler (If that was even possible, that is). "Cilick?! Seriously? Even Argo is better than you." She said trying to gulp down air, as she was out of breath owing to her gleeful laughter.

Draco eyed her with such malice, that Hermione ceased her laughter at once. "Alright,...I'm sorry. I won't compare you to anyone...again." She said, before he spoke (or yelled).

"Except our four-year-old." she muttered in the end so that Draco couldn't hear it.

"Good." He said, not wanting to drag the topic anymore. "So, where was I?" He asked. But before Hermione replied, he continued, "Yes, I remember. So they were busy for a while and I decided to take Agro around the city, mainly because she was bored. You know, when she's bored she chews on your brain."

Shuddereing at the thought of a bored 4 year old, he continued."She didn't quit blabbing all the way to the that muggle shopping hub. Mall?" He asked.

And when Hermione nodded in reply, he continued, "We spent about 40-45 minutes over there, which was quite enjoyable, except Argo's continuous questions on muggle stairs (Which he assumed to be bewitched, because they were moving on their own), their robes and things like that, to which I didn't know answers to. After a while, as we were about to leave, Argo saw a candy shop."

Hermione was little bored now. What was he talking about...muggle mall? Candy? But why?

"Hermione! Are you paying heed?" He asked, but again, he continued as if it didn't expect any answers.

"Muggles have wierd candies." He stated.

Laughing at this comment of his, Hermione asked "Can you hear youself? We have ~Choclate frogs, acid pop, blood pop, Cockroach Clusters~ and what not for candies? And you think muggle candies are weird?" She was giggling now.

"First of all, stop giggling like that, it's really distracting." He said and noticed that Hermione had turned a light shade of pink. Comming back to the main point, he said, "Yes. Little weird. I mean, why do you want your sour bubblegum to be ~extra~sour? And who produces bubblegums for a four year old?!"

"What are you speaking about Draco? What bubblegum?" Asked Hermione confused.

"Its all because of you Hermione." He said.

"Huh? What is because of me Draco? What are you talking about?" She quetioned again. Her patience level had almost reached it's hight.

"Its because you liked candy as a kid, now Argo likes em too." He said angrily, pointing at his wife. "She put up a huge tantrum in the Mall for those nonsense ~extra sour~bubblegum."

"Wh-what..." stuttered Hermione.

"Don't worry, I didn't bulge. I clearly stated that I would not buy her any of those weird bubblegums. She was adamant. But in the end she gave in, and we went back home for lunch. It's really funny to retrospect what happened now. Her expressions.." He said guffawing. "She was scowling the entire way back. Stomping her feet and all."

Hermione was in deep thoughts and Draco knew what she was thinking. She was planning about different ways to correct this new behaviour of Argo.

"But...she has never behaved like this before." She said, not entire to Draco, but to herself too.

"Anyway," Draco said, trying hard to bring Hermione out of her thoughts. "We finished lunch by 1, and it was really very good. I didn't know Mrs. Granger was such a good chef." He said, his mounth watering at the thought of food. 'I wish I had taken the recipe' he thought.

"Yeah, I know. She's amazing." Hermione said, beaming.

Draco smiled at her and then grimanced. Seeing this shift in his expression, Hermione asked "What did she do after lunch?" Assuming that it was,yet again something related to Argo.

"She watched that muggle instrument for a while. E.V?"

"T.V." corrected Hermione.

"Yes, that. After an hour or so, I asked her to spend some time with the Grangers, and she ignored me. I knew she was still mad at me for that stupid bubblegum, but that doesn't mean she had to be angry at her grandparents too, right? So I switched off the T.V. and she just lost control. Her magic...lost control. And...and the next thing I know, the muggle instrument was on fire. I tried to put it off, but instead it burst and that's how I ended up a swollen hand."

Hermione was again on the edge of her seat, her hand clasped around her mouth.

She noticed that Draco was arguing with himself whether to continue or not.

But he did and said, "The fire was not an issue actually. I put it out within a couple of minutes and even apologised to your parents. They didn't mind at all. Told they were used to this actually."

He saw Hermione cover her face with her hands, and after a couple of minutes of enjoying this moment (he was a slytherin for a reason, you know), he said. "But that was not all what her accidental magic did."

Hermione opened her eyes, and Draco could swear, she was terrified now. She checked for more signs of injury on his body, and when she found none, she asked, "Are you sure my parents are OK?"

"Don't worry Mione, they will be alright." He replied.

"What do you..."

"For Merlin's sake! Stop asking so many questions woman and listen!" He said shrilly.

"OK. Sorry, please continue." She said (more like requested).

"It's not them, you should be worried about. It should be me ...the magic affected me." He stated, as a matter of fact. When he saw Hermione confused, he continued "Yeah. Her accidental magic not only lit the muggle thing on fire, but also turned my hair PINK!"

He stressed the last word so much that it sounded differently. Hermione took a couple of seconds to process what he had just said. Pink? His hair? "Oh-My-God!" She burst out and the next second she was on the floor clutching her stomach hard and rolling with laughter.

"NOT FUNNY!" He said fiercely. But instead of stopping Hermione's laughter, it added to her mirth and she continued to howl.

"The ministry of accidental magic reversal dropped by after a while. And it was they who turned my hair back to it's original colour." He said. "Will you STOP LAUGHING Hermione. Your parents were laughing over there, and here you!"

"OK. OK. Sorry." She said sitting up on the floor.

He could clearly seen that it was very hard for her to keep a staright face as she suppressed (atleast tried to supress) another round of giggles.

"But why?" She asked (still trying to hide her mirth) "Why pink?"

Sighing loudly, he said "It was exactly the same shade of that stupid bubblegum. To be specific -Florescent Pink!"

It was impossible for Hermione to not to start howling again, and this time, to her surprise, Draco joined her too (only for a while though).

"Anyway, your dad said that he understood my situation. Said, you too when you were around five had turned his hands into two big blueberries, all because he had denied you a blueberry cake."

It was his turn to laugh now, but Hermione didn't mind. She too laughed along with him.

"It was not for a cake..." She said, blushing a little now. "It was for a candy." She finished, feeling little nostalgic. Draco eyed her for a moment and then went into another fit of laughter. "Indeed, it had to be a candy, hadn't it?" He said, "Now, can you see how Argo is more like you Hermione?"

Hermione considered this question and after thinking for a moment replied, "Yes, No, maybe."

"Now what should that supposed to mean. I have more proofs to give you, if u wish.."

Hermione's mind yelled 'NO', but she couldn't let Draco know that now, could she?

"Proofs and all huh Draco? Now, that sounds more like...as if you are accusing me of something. Are you Draco?" She asked cooly.

"Yes, No, Maybe." Said Draco grinning.

 **Author's Note - I know I told you all that I would be updating this story as soon as possible and all, but I was held up and was working on other fics. I'm sorry. But better late than never, right?**

 **I really hope you found this chapter funny. Thank you for reading it. Please like and review, as it really helps. And I don't know when I'll be updating this story again. But I'll try my best.**

 **Babye, see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
